Union of Cursed Blood
The forest was still and motionless with a small breeze casually blowing the dead leaves around. The trees were naked, the bark falling off of the trunk; all life was gone from the living creatures. Taking the place of flowers around the dead forest were poisonous mushrooms which would emit a poisonous gas whenever someone stepped within its reach. Upon that, carnivorous plants would sprout up from the earth around these mushrooms and devour the person entirely. This forest was called the Forest of the Dead, a forbidden place for any traveler to enter for only a few have escaped its deadly nature to tell the story. Demons plagued the forest, murdering any person who dare step foot into their domain. Even during the day, the forest was dark, and at night the forest was absolutely pitch black. Only the light of the moon gave way into the forest, illuminating some structures but generally masking the dangers of the forest. Demons, deadly plants, and flesh-eating animals worked in conjunction to take the lives of any brave humans. However, one traveler actually has made the forest his home. He hunts demons, the plants, travelers and consumes them all. Even among the dangerous animal and demons that plague the forest, he is recognized as the strongest, merciless of them all. He scurried along the dirt, carefully weaving inbetween the enormous oak trees of the forest that he was in. He had been asleep when the traveler entered, but he smelled his blood from miles away. An AB blood type was unique among people, the most unique blood type of them all. Such a treat would not escape his grasp; he wouldn’t let it escape for he had never tasted such blood before. It HAD to be delicious. Only a few more feet, he thought to himself as he increased his speed. He was running on all fours, his nose extended slightly. He took the shape of a wolf, a humanoid wolf, more than an actual person. It was his hunting transformation, his one of a thousand forms. He crawled up a tree, scaling the large oak with his powerful, ragged claws that clamped the bark with every moment. Jumping from each tree to another tree, he soared through the leaves, the scent of the traveler getting closer and closer until it simply disappeared. “Huh? No,” the hunter cried, increasing his speed as flashbacks ran through his mind. Starving they were, they sent one member to attack him and kill him…his own brother would be forced to murder him. His brother entered his room, or rather the small part of the cave that he was given. It was dark, absolutely. He couldn’t see, so he recognized him through his scent. “Brother, you’re back!” the young hunter cheered, only to find himself pounced on seconds later. He fought his brother, cried out to his brother to stop, only to no avail. In a final act of defense, he pierced his own brother’s heart, taking it with his own hand. The older boy’s body fell before his eyes, and seconds later it was being devoured by his own mother and father, his aunt and uncle who were tearing it apart like the meat that they were sometimes rewarded with. Holding his heart, he felt no remorse, but only craved the blood that was pumping through it. Like his family, he ate, devouring his brother’s heart, spilling his blood on his face, ignoring his own wounds. Arriving at the scene where he last sensed the man, the hunter spotted one guy on the ground and another towering over him. A boy, perhaps around twelve years old with crimson-red eyes stood before the man, smiling as the guy crawled. “Another prey?,” the hunter inquired, whispering to himself, before feeling an ominous feeling. Suddenly, he found himself standing before the man, towering under his body just as this man lay before him. His blood was spilled onto the ground in the same manner, lifeless as the teenager simply laughed uncontrollable, his crimson eyes seemingly reflecting the color of his blood. Pulled back into reality, he fell from the tree, incapable of moving from fear alone. He hit the ground, landing a few feet from the crimson-eyed child, reverting back to his normal-human form as he tried to stand, but found his body irresponsive. “M-My meal!,” the hunter cried, looking at the guy. “You’re stealing my meal!” The hunter was simply a regular child with lavender hair, soft features, the complete opposite of his brute-like nature. On his right eye, he wore an eye patch, a single eye patch. The demons lurked around every corner, within a pure soul, and even in an innocent looking young boy. It was just a mere year since he, Kokutō, had decided to wander the lands alone. It felt amazing, so free, able to do anything he liked, what he wanted to do. No longer were his instincts and desires restrained by the woman he adored, he favoured and savoured. Many had fallen before that kind child, who helped them back on their feets, but in fact, that lovely smile was the end of their lives. His eeriness never gone but clouded by the emanating innocence he possess, and oh, the boy knew how to use his teachings to his advantage. His thirst to see the red liquid pouring out of the wounds he gave them, and if he admired what he saw, gouge out the eyes as prize, although… he burned them to ashes, yet it did not satisfy him, it did not vanquish his thirst. It only made it worse, and worse, and the killing sprees only increased when the full moon neared, as if it influenced his insanity. ::The darkness had subdued the beast before, while the light thrilled the slumbering fiend, it had awakened it. It seemed that the birth of this demon could not be prevailed, which shall be a disaster to any, who comes in his way. '' The man he sensed, a teaching from his saviour, was nearby, and surely, he felt the presence of one another. Kokutō surely is in luck; two flies in one, that would make one… two, no, three kills for the day. Before he had come across these two, Kokutō had an easy kill before, not even worth playing with. His eyes morphed into the infamous crimson eyes, an inheritance, as what Kurami had told him. The three tomoe took place, no more hollow, as past events forced a permanent redness in those eyes of his. He did not need direct eye contact, his master had taught him the ways of illusionary casts, and so, the matured symbols spinned, the beginning of the illusion. He was trapping his prey, before he would decide what method he was going to go with. The man swayed on the balm of his feet, panting as he moved forth. He didn’t see the boy that stood still as he passed him. “Sir,” the boy called out, yet, he did not hear. What he heard was a terrifying scream, the screams of agony around him. And that one voice called to him, telling him to not stop running, that he would be the next… the next that would be skinned alive. He pushed forth, but, it was as if something had chained him. When the man looked down at his feet, he didn’t see anything, as he suddenly fell forward. His eyes widened, what happened to him? His eyes widened as the realization hit him, he had been running, no he was crawling all the way to here. Why? He had no feet. He had been tortured, limb for limb, and he knew he had to get away. But how did this happen in the first place? Why… why had it to happen to him? A soft hand touched his shoulder, and he was about to swat it away, in a response. The man paused, however, upon meeting the piercing red eyes of a young boy. He looked so gentle. “Sir, I saw you collapsing. Is everything alright?” The boy smiled and the man tried to speak, but failed to do so, he was so shocked. “Ah, what’s wrong Sir?” Wait, the man thought. He was a ninja himself, this is no ordinary kid. The man tried to voice himself, but only grumbles came out, “Sir, I can’t understand you… but I will help you, if you allow me.” The boy still smiled, his one hand outstretched to him as the other pulled out the katana that was formerly sheathed. “I’ll have to do something about your weight first, though. Otherwise… I cannot help you properly.” His eyes were narrowed, those eyes glowing darkly, a dark schemer appeared and the man would have screamed if it was possible. “Yada, yada… I sure made a mess,” Kokutō complained afterwards. In all that fun time, Kokutō had forgotten about the other individual, which is odd. Kokutō never lost track of people, unless this one was an interesting one. “Huh?” He merely answered to the somewhat taller boy. “Your meal? I do not eat humans, feel free to eat whatever is left. I don’t care.” Kokutō had no need to play around with an odd being, he was satisfied with what he had accomplished just now. Ah, the satisfaction, it always felt good to him. With that, Kokutō turned around to walk away, no longer concerned about the corpse or the odd child. Without hesitation, Katsumi leaped onto the fallen man. With his powerful hand, he gripped the fallen traveler's arm and ripped it off, tearing apart the cartilage. He devoured his arm in seconds, followed by the other, followed by the rest of his body until not a trace of anything was left. He looked upwards at the shorter, younger male who watched without interest. He had just devoured a guy and he didn't flinch at all. No, he just stared off into the distance, examining the world. Was this kid as fucked up as he was? Katsumi had to find out for himself. "Why do you not run? Why did you just sit there? Aren't you afraid of me?" Katsumi inquired. Kokutō was about to walk away, but the ''snapping sounds of bones made him stop. "That's sick," he complained in his thought of train. Even more so, the very details carved in his mind as the stranger devoured his victim. "Gruesome," the red-eyed muttered quietly with disgust. Kokutō watched for another silent second, the munches of the older male irked his ears, and with that, he just stared off at something else. It wasn't long before the teen got interrogated by the stranger, of which he just glared at. "You've something on your cheek. It annoys me." It's all what the boy complained about, not even bothered to answer the ranting questions of the cannibal. He wiped his cheek and looked at the chunk of meet on his hand. Without much hesitation, he threw it up into the air like a piece of popcorn and caught it in his mouth. “You know, you should really try this stuff,” Katsumi honestly suggested, scavenging the body. Finally, he pulled out a bone with some accumulation of meet. “Ribs are my favorite part,” he claimed, throwing the bone towards Kokuto for him to catch and eat. “Just, try it. I promise it taste better than it looks!” Standing up, he shot a small grin the Uchiha’s way, one that present friendliness. Never in his lifetime had he come upon someone who hadn’t tried to kill him, enslave him, or even hated him for his cannibalism. But more importantly, the guy wasn’t afraid of him…..maybe he had found a friend. “...” Kokutō scrunched up his nose in silence as the older teen ate the piece of human meat, the one he pointed out. It wasn’t his cup of tea, not at all, but the red-eyed boy could care any less about the preferences of the boy. Despite that he found it disgusting in his own way, his expressions and words did not display it. “I pass.” Kokutō dodged the thrown rib at the last second, before turning around and started to walk away. “I prefer to kill, rather than eat the prey.” Katsumi picked the rib up and ate it, leaving nothing including the bone. He sucked on the tip of his fingers and then proceeded to use his fingers to pick the stuck meet from inbetween his teeth. In a muffled tone he inquired, “Where specifically are you headed? You know the villages don’t like people like us, you and I. They call us murderers, but who are they to call us murderers?” Katsumi paused to take a breath before continuing, “I mean, they kill deer and geese and ducks so they can eat them, so what makes them any difference from us? We hafta eat, right?” Those blood-shot eyes of Kokutō morphed into a deep crimson, three symbols carved in the seas of redness. “What?” The younger male halted his movements, those curvy symbols beginning to spin; a wheel of black in red. “Being a murderer… means you can mess well with your prey.” He started his lecture, the skill of his murdering. “If you act out of place, being abnormal, you’ll be looked at with distaste.” The words, the teachings, it was what he learnt from the woman. “Unlike you, I eat normal edibles. I go to town from to town to get it, and perhaps a prey to enjoy.” The spinning wheels stopped, his eyes still glowing through the shadows, and those symbols intimidatingly staring down at the older male. Katsumi looked into Kokuto’s eyes, watching as it spun into life. The redness of the eye was infinite. He could get lost looking into such an organ. Katsumi could feel the killing intent radiating from the eye’s being. “The eye….,” he muttered to himself. Suddenly, his facial expression changed from a close examination to a large, grin. “Your blood is cursed too. That eye of years is one that tells the story of suffering, death, struggle, and sin. My body speaks that cursed story too. That story of suffering and death..You and I, we’re cut from the same thread,” Katsumi preached as he began walking towards the Uchiha. “Show me how your kill, and I sha’ll show you. Then we will decide who is the better killer. Deal?,” he inquired, extending his hand for a handshake. Kokutō sighed at the older boy, his eyes smoldering at the hand. “I’ve no interest to compete. Killing is joy to waste my time in this pathetic world.” His eyes blazing with a certain emotion, yet, his facial expression remained cool, as always. That pair of crimson reflected his feelings, nothing else of him showed that directly. “It doesn’t matter to me either, … whatever you are.” He didn’t accept the handshake, his arms still folded together in front of his chest. But, Kokutō’s eyes narrowed back to the other’s pair of eyes. "Oh, I see you're a feisty one eh? I like you!," Katsumi exclaimed, drawing his hand backwards. He looked down the younger boy and grinned. "So, where is our first destination?" He walked ahead of Kokutō, expecting the Uchiha to follow in his direction. "We're going to go places, kid. I've taken an interest in you, so I'll follow you and see how you wound up" Those crimson eyes’ pattern faded away, leaving a softer shade of that colour. He reluctantly allowed his arms to fall to his sides, following the older boy’s footsteps. Kokutō briefly sighed softly again, exhausted of his lone travels. It even made him block out some words that the blue-haired boy said to him, “Oh. I don’t know.” Kokutō quietly replied as he slowly caught up to the other one. He sharpened his tone, glancing at the other. “Kokutō, Uchiha Kokutō, that’s my name.” Kokutō uttered his names with pride, albeit him unknowing that he wasn’t officially part of the cursed kin. "Rule number one, Kid. Never reveal your surname. This is a cursed land we dwell in and everyone here is cursed as a result. We get people from all over the world that wound up here, exiled from shinobi villages, etc. They may have a grudge against your lineage, so just keep that in mind. Especially someone who hails from your clan," Katsumi advised, trucking through the forest. The dead leaves crunched under his foot, trees fell over whenever he decided a nice, hard punch was needed. He tore through the forest, making every possible loud noise he could make as if he was trying to draw attention to himself. Kokutō grimaced at being lectured by the stranger. "A trivial matter. And neither do I have to be one." He watched the older boy's rage towards the trees. "I feel for them." Is what went through the Uchiha's head. Yet, he had been lectured for telling his last name... the stranger is making a lot more noise than needed. He pressed three fingers against his temple, massaging it and attempting to block out the loudness. "Quiet down... or I will make you." Katsumi glanced back at Kokutō and shook his head in disappointment. "Ah, you're no fun kid." Despite his complaint however, the man walked ahead silently...almost too silently. He put his hand out in front of the Uchiha, signaling him to stop before calling out, "Who's there?". His voice was filled with a rather serious tone. Six shinobi jumped from behind trees and leaves allowing themselves to be seen. "Well, looks like we have a good o--" The head shinobi suddenly stopped, finding his face gripped by Katsumi's hand. Black Seals radiated from his body, jumping from his skin to that of the attacker. "You little!" the captive ninja fought back, escaping the grasp of Katsumi, but not before his face was covered in a black seal. "What the hell is--" Boom. His face was there, then gone in an instant; pieces of his flesh littered the ground. The other shinobi watched in horror. "H-He blew it up!" each one of the shinobi screamed in horror. One of the men hunched over and drenched the ground with bile, while other's sat paralyzed by fear. Katsumi turned back towards Kokutō and grinned. "I'll be taking the rest of them, okay?" and with that his a seal appeared on his body: Curse Seal of Fire. Steam emanated from his pores, burning the dead leaves until they were nothing. His body temperature had risen to incredible levels. He charged at the other shinobi who did their best to combat him. The first ninja charged towards him with a kunai, until his own eyes were baked by the steam from Katsumi's body. His tears absorbed the heat from the steam and thus boiled his eyes on their own. He shrieked in pain, but that didn't stop Katsumi. He charged to the man, who was blinded, and placed his hand on his face, melting the flesh until it resembled the liquid that flowed from his damaged eyes. The second shinobi formed a few handseals and used his index finger and thumb to make a ring. He put this against his mouth to focus the energy and spew out flames of fire that traveled enveloped Katsumi. Suddenly, the Jugo Clansmen leaped out of the flames and used his heated body in conjunction with his strength to melt right through the shinobi's skin and bones. He grabbed his heart within seconds, and yanked it from his body, devouring the blood, oozed organ. He let out a maniacal laugh and turned towards the third shinobi, who was running, with crazed eyes. "Marvellous." The young Uchiha serenely articulated, watching the horrific death of two with a bored expression. This man is certainly no ordinary human -- cursed blood, wasn't it? His thoughts that complimented the older teenager forged a little satisfied smile. It has been a while since Kokutō expressed such physical thing. "How irksome." His arms still crossed together, yet, slowly, they fell to his sides. Those fearsome and natural crimson eyes blazing at his prey. He took a step forward before using a single hand seal to preform his dashing, utilising it to near his first target. "What should I tear off first?" He whispered in the ear of the shinobi. He shrieked before he turned around and regained his composure. "Hah! What bragging rights does a child have?" The shinobi formed a reeks of hand seals: Snake → Rat → Snake → Tiger. Surely, the eyes of Kokutō did not miss that... it was too easy. He didn't even need the wheel to mimic the same fist of seals. However, Kokutō used a different hand seal 'horse' to compel against the opponent's technique. "I've been wanting to test this against that technique." Kokutō dispassionately answered to the incoming technique of the opposition. A small breath of fire escaped his mouth, widening on an enormous scale size at a sudden point... engulfing the fallen trees in scorching flames that waved through. The technique of the opposition was dominated, easily. As Kokutō stopped fuelling his technique, he breathed softly out. "Your pathetic flames are nothing to those that embrace the fan." His bored expression had returned. "I've sure made another mess, again. Mah, he is burned good... the smell is delightful too." Suddenly his eyes detected the incoming kunai that successfully scratched his cheek. The woman breathed loudly, her eyes stinging with the droplets. Kokutō narrowed his eyes at that, before a genuine smile replaced that expressionlessness face of his. With that surfacing... the kunoichi met the worst enemy of her life. "Milady, is there something troubling you?" His eyes had morphed in that of the wheel, the moment that she had wounded that smooth skin of Kokutō. Her eyes reflected something in confusion, what is she doing? "A beautiful lady shouldn't be wielding a weapon." The boy easily took the weapon out of her hand. Why did she simply hand over her weapon to that boy? "I-I will kill you!" She managed to hiss out. "Oh?" That boy... his eyes, she froze in fear when realisation hit her. But it was too late, already. "Then allow me to do that as a favour, reversibly." ...The kunoichi should have never glared into his eyes from the beginning... The Full Moon's Lunatic His heart pumped intensely, slamming against the inside of his ribcage creating an internal drum that echoed throughout his body, drowning any external noises. The agonizing cries of the boiling ninja behind him, the screams of the woman who had foolishly looked into the crimson eyes of the Uchiha child, and the fearful shrieks of the ninja he was currently chasing was not audible to Katsumi at all. All he could hear was the pounding of his ribcage, the bass drum keeping a steady beat: Boom, one, two, three, Boom and repeat. With the power his heart was giving, his blood shot throughout his body faster than usual. Every muscle was supplied with excess of nutrients and oxygen that would bolster his physical capabilities beyond. However, it wasn’t a result of the curse seal doing this. No, the moon light illuminated his body and it responded to the celestial movement of the planet. The natural energy he was absorbing was tainted with yin, infecting his mind with dark desires and granting him the power to fulfill such desires. He was truly alive. He leaped from one treebranch to another tree branch, hovering above the running man who no longer had any clue where to find katsumi. His eyes had adjusted the dark, granting him the ability to see in the dark like most nocturnal hunters could. He could see him just as clearly as he could during the day, but the same could not be said about the running shinobi. With a pounce, he plummeted towards the frightened shinobi and clenched his teeth against his throat. The rolled throughout the dirt and the leaves as the scared ninja fought to remove Katsumi’s locked jaws from his neck; blood poured from the wound and with every second his strength decreased. Eventually, he no longer could move and was at the mercy of the Jugo’s Clansmen. The feast had begun.... His long tongue circled the very surface of his face, picking up any scraps that he left behind. The voice, a familiar vote spoke from behind. "Do you have to eat everyone we kill?" it criticized, but Katsumi didn't process any of it. Bones sprouted from between his knuckles, and he crazily swung towards the Uchiha, digging deep into his flesh before the child managed to escape his clutches. He kicked the clansmen hand off of him, immediately grabbing the blood dripping wound to prevent any more blood-loss. Slobber dripped from his mouth, his eyes were a bloodshot red and he snorted and growled with every breath. Kokutō stumbled a few footsteps away from the beast, whom had injured him griefly. “You... “ He managed to grunt out, hissing as the movement burned his wound even more. It forced him to clutch the heavily bleeding wound tighter. Yet, those orbs of his seared perilously at the evildoer; the crimson blazed even brighter than ever, the tomoe spinning within his eyes. Those teachings of his master did him good -- a rare feat he’d use so recklessly. It was for an emergency, not your daily-to-go action, to pull of such illusionary trick with the former eye-contact. Thus, Kokutō managed to give the wild animal a victorious smirk. “My apologies...” But, he clutched his wound tighter, a note that his concentration may be quite off. --- The hour of twilight is nigh, the sun sets on the pitiful mortal existence. To accomplish that what should not be accomplished. “It sure is a charming night.” It came from the dark-haired boy, selfsame as always. A bored tone. An expressionless face. Lips in a thin line. And a soft sigh afterwards. The youngling rested against the nearest tree, eyes shut to enjoy the night’s breeze. “Do you not agree?” He leaned up against the soft bark of the massive Oak tree that towered almost half of the grassy plains. His right eye remained hidden under the his tinted eye patch, while his left eye sparkled in the falling light. "Eh, I say it needs some more blood...," Katsumi glanced at the sighing child, "But that's just me.." With a playful disposition, he punched the Uchiha in his arm gently. "Tomorrow, we head to the villages to see what they're like, 'kay?" “So that’s your answer?” The companion retorted, clutching his stomach and inhaled deeper than he normally would. He even grimaced more when Katsumi playfully punched him, another indication of suffering to him. His dark sleeve began to dab in warmth, where Katsumi initially gently hit him. The rippage of claws were not visible, nor did the scent of that liquid aware the beast that was standing next to the younger boy. Neither would he note that the boy was bleeding heavily, as the pair transcended back to the illusionistic twilight night. “I doubt it.” The Uchiha whispered, hissing inaudible as a sharp breath stinged the hidden pain, even more. Katsumi plumped his body on the ground, resting his head on the trunk of the tree. His eyes were closed, his breathing was smooth, and his arms were folded in front of his chest. "Yeah, that's my answer.." he finally replied, sighing and yawning following his statement. "I've, never met someone as cool as you. I had a brother. He was cool, until he tried to kill me. That's the end of that" a long pause occurred. "How about you? Do you have any siblings?" Even if Kokutō wished to massage his temple, whether it was out of annoyance or a habit… it was impossible. He is immobilised. His arm could no longer be lifted, it simple rested crooked on his lap. His other hand clutched his stomach tightly, the pain increasing more. “Siblings? I somewhat envy you.” He croaked out, it became more evident that the younger boy’s condition was worsening. Furthermore, his hand became coated with the blood of the real world. He was unable to hide it any longer, yet, the source of the blood was unseen. “No,” he merely scoffed away, acting tough and fine. “I was born as slave.” He paused, eyes sharpening on the older teen. “Even after being rescued, I was toyed with… mentally.” Another pause. A skip on his breathing. “It was worth it. All of her teachings.” His final answer… contradicted his previous statement. His eyes became heavier, but it was not time yet. He still had enough strength to continue the illusionary world. "Oh..That's nice," Katsumi casually muttered. When the Uchiha would look over, he would see Katsumi silently asleep. He looked peaceful rested up against that tree, his face was at peace and his mind at rest. Bits of drool dripped from the very corner of his mouth, hitting the grass almost rhythmically; drip, drip, drip, drip, drip every few seconds or so. Such a sudden loss of consciousness, it's almost like somewhere else, his body simply gave up. Like, he ran out of energy and just suddenly fallen. That's how quickly he had fallen asleep in the sereneness of the night, but that would be the same for the real world. In actuality, Katsumi's face was smashed against the earth itself, creatures crawling up and down his cheek. Into his nose and then back out again. Ew, it was gross. He scrutinised at the sight, a relieved sigh escaping his staggering breath. “At last,” the raven-haired managed to muster out. His maroon orbs shaded to a lighter colour; the symbols no longer in sight. Begrudgingly glancing to the slumbering beast, his face expressed something… as disgusting. “An animal… stays an animal.” His voice barely audible, resting his head against the bark of the tree. Eyes closing, he could no longer force himself to fight against the dominating darkness that loomed over him. In fact, the illusion that he had casted on himself had been released. The deepest memories of his past visible on the surface; old badly healed wounds, leaving such a horrifying scars behind. The demon and beast, both sleeping under the illuminated moonlight. Yet, the demon should not be asleep when he is at a death breach. The Daybreak His tongue slapped against his cheek and back into his mouth, pushing the insects that dwelled upon his face into his mouth and down his throat. He woke up, stretching his aching muscles and wiping his eyes, ridding them of the dirt that had accumulated. "Ah, where the.." he took a glance to his right, observing Kokutō. The kid had a massive wound, and he was unconscious. "Fuck, kid!" Katsumi exclaimed. "What in the--fuck, what...how?" His thoughts were all jumbled up. Another friend lost. Suddenly, Kokutō moved his finger, a tiny ounce of life radiating from his being. "He's alive...I have to." Katsumi muttered to himself, placing his hand direct on Kokutō's chest. Channeling chakra into the Uchiha's body, a seal with various symbols consisting of runes of water and fire began to spread across his body in the form of flames almost. "Curse Seal of Construction!!" The rune began to glow brightly, illuminating his body. A light shone from his flesh, encapsulating the area in a bright red flash. "Survive kid...survive" What an irritating feeling. “Kokutō-kun,” the familiar warm voice lowly called his name from behind. It sounded so far in the distance. He couldn’t feel the grasp on it. It had to be a nightmare. Soft footsteps neared him, who rested underneath the withered tree. It felt just as how he felt, empty and void. Dead, better to be said. “Kokutō-kun,” the soothing feminine voice called out, a soft touch on his chest. He could feel the strains of the auburn hair brushing against his delicate skin. The young raven-haired boy had no need to creak his eyes open to meet the gaze of the stern sapphire-blue eyes. “Onee-san,” he tiredly replied, why did he feel so tired? “Wake up.” Kokutō swatted the second hand away that was about to rest on his forehead. “No, I’m tired… leave me here. The night is nice and warm.” The woman, the one he referred to as master, did not hesitate to press her palm against his cheek. “Kokutō,” she repeated with her calmness. “I expected more from you.” He opened his eyes barely, sucking up his breath when he did not meet those beloved eyes of hers. “That…O-onee-san” Her eyes burning into him. His own eyes opening and shifting to the wheels in comparison to that of his master. His tone changing, “I will be free. I will show you that I will make the world pay. I don’t need you or anyone to do that.” At that, his Master smiled, “Tomorrow.” Kokutō was dumbfounded by that statement. “Tomorrow, Kokutō-kun. I will pass you our greatest strength…” That familiar burning sensation. The voidness of emotions. It’s irritating. “You’re annoying.” He drawled out venomously. Eyes bolting open, the curves shaping in a complete new design. Glaring intensely at the monster in front of him. “You,” he hissed out lowly. But sagged back down, eyes still burning down at his ‘fallen’ comrade. “are back to normal.” His breathing shallow, once more. Kokutō could feel it, his body exhausted and in a tremendous pain. "Shut up, kid.." Katsumi started, channeling more chakra into the seal to hopefully speed up the healing process. "You need to rest up.." The wound began to close rapidly, blood began to spontaneously generate within his blood stream, his chakra reserves restoring themselves to normal. This was the extent of his cursed seal of construction, being his most powerful seal up to date, but also his most dangerous. The rate in which people survived such juinjutsu was below .001 percent. Katsumi had taken note from every victim he experimented upon. Even his fellow clansmen succumbed to such a seal, but this boy had survived. He was strong. Katsumi could see it on his face, just by looking into his red eyes. "Sorry about this, kid." Katsumi looked down at Kokutō, his eyes reflecting all light almost. A moving layer of liquid rested upon his eyeball, getting thicker and thicker by the second. He wiped his eye, removing it, only to have it replaced by another liquid layer. "I'll just leave you be. You shouldn't be around a monster like me. It's a bad idea, especially during a full moon. For some reason, I just can't control myself when that moon comes out. It's my only regret in this world," Katsumi removed his hands from Kokutō's healed wound, and stood up. Extending his hand downwards towards the Uchiha, he offered to help him off of the ground. The raven-haired child breaths became normal after his wounds were healed. "You a'' monster?" A hollow laugh escaped him, 'amused'. "I thought you weren't ''a filth – one of this pathetic humans. Narrow-minded and scared of the unknown: the monsters that call those that aren't 'normal', one." He tore his fierce gaze away from the older boy, who he had been watching closely. Ah... such a starless empyrean; utter darkness with the everlasting full-moon, that is what Kokutō sees, and that is what captivated him to remain unmoved. Nevertheless it didn't go unnoticed by him that the older boy had been saddened. Yet, it didn't affect him nor changed that indifferent expression of his. "I see. That's why I feel no urge to kill you," Kokutō calmly thought out loud. His eyes travelled back to the older boy's. Those maroon eyes shifted into that bloody crimson with the three tomoe shaping in them, to that it shaping into a different symbol. Those pair of eyes reflected the emotions that the boy withholds. "There is nothing to worry about. You won't be able to harm me, no more. It is you who shall need to face the demon behind this mask." His lips curled into a sly smirk, as he raised his hand near the older boy... allowing him to take his hand to pull him up. Katsumi looked into the Uchiha's eyes, watching as images of torture, incinerating flesh shot into his own mind. People being skinned alive, others forced to watch simulations of their own death; Katsumi couldn't help but jump back defensively. "What in the--," the Uchiha stood before him, smirking almost sadistically as if those images didn't bother him in the slightest. Did he see them? No, he had to. It was no possible way those own images shot into his eyes without the originator seeing them first. That hadn't happened before, and Katsumi had looked into his multiple times for longer periods of time. This guy wanted him to see these images, to know how powerful he could be. "Hahaha!" the Jūgo clansmen exclaimed, masking the obvious mixture of confusion and interest. "Well, I guess I'll have the fight of my life next time, hm?" Category:Finished Roleplay